


Supremus

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Izverg



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Except Snoke Is Kylo, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kyluxhardkinks Prompt Fill, Look I Didn't Come Up With This Prompt Okay, M/M, Masturbation, Snoke Was Kylo Ren All Along?, So This Is Snoke/Hux, Submissive Hux, This Is Weird And I'd Like To Apologize, Time travel fuckery, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Второй шанс или наказание? Так или иначе, Кайло представляется неожиданная возможность.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Supremus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supremus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037412) by [kylostahp (hawkeward)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/pseuds/kylostahp). 



> Текст написан до «Последнего джедая» и основывается на теории, что Сноук — вернувшийся в прошлое Кайло Рен.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Кайло Рен отправляется на Малакор, чтобы умереть.

Он уже умирал прежде, раз за разом. Мальчик, которым он был, умер в момент рождения Кайло Рена, по локоть в липкой крови, в Академии, превратившейся в склеп. Он умер на узком мостике, глубоко в утробе машины, созданной пожирать свет и выплёвывать беспредельную ненависть. Он умер в одиночестве в снегу, пронзённый сверкающим клинком мусорщицы.

Она оказалась сильнее. И он знал, что она всегда будет сильнее. Всегда будет преследовать его и вспарывать, освещая безжалостным Светом тёмные уголки его души. Она будет убивать его снова и снова, а он каждый раз будет умирать, словно человек, застигнутый песчаной бурей, ослеплённый и визжащий, обнажённый и исполосованный плетью так, не осталось живого места.

Сила разумно подошла к выбору своего чемпиона.

Он умирал много раз прежде, но именно тогда он почувствовал страх в самой-самой глубине сердца. Он отрёкся от ученичества и своего учителя, от Первого Порядка и охоты на Скайуокера, от Кайло Рена в целом и бежал в горнило Малакора.

Сила на Малакоре закручивается, как лента Мёбиуса. Там не существует ни Света, ни Тьмы, одна лишь серая пустота, перемалывающая и ситхов, и джедаев, пожирающая притворство и бесполезную философию. Можно затеряться в этом извилистом лабиринте, укрыться от тени манящей руки Сноука и холодного звёздного блеска девчонки.

Там он сможет отдохнуть. Пусть Малакор медленно избавляет его от тяжкого бремени, слой за слоем, пока от него ничего не останется. Не такая уж отталкивающая идея.

И поэтому он отправляется на Малакор, чтобы умереть. Галактика тускнеет позади, и он думает, что, возможно, наконец обретёт покой.

…Но Сила никогда не стремилась к покою.

Он просыпается и осознаёт, что очутился во времени, которое когда-то было историей. Империя, Восстание, старая сказка о принцессе, пирате и рыцаре-фермере. О сломленном человеке, окутанном Тьмой, и неопытном мальчишке, поднявшемся из песка и пыли, который рассёк монстра и впустил внутрь Свет.

Его тело изуродовано, лишённая волос кожа плотно облепляет высохший труп, бледные, атрофированные конечности растянуты, словно слеплены из теста. Раны, которыми наградила его мусорщица, вросли в плоть, оставив шрамы глубокие и извилистые, как у самого Малакора. Он смотрит на свои руки, морщинистые, напоминающие лапы паука, и понимает, какую роль ему суждено сыграть.

Не такого второго шанса он желал, но у Силы есть чувство юмора. Или, возможно, сам Малакор жаждет, чтобы он исправил свои ошибки и воспитал чемпиона, способного противостоять появлению девчонки на поле для игры, растянувшейся на тысячелетия.

Он не думает о себе как о Сноуке, даже когда проникает в мысли живущего вдали мальчика и подталкивает его навстречу судьбе, побуждая отречься от семьи, которая никогда не будет любить его. Заставляя неокрепший разум вздрагивать от кошмаров, он задаётся вопросом, а существовал ли когда-нибудь Сноук по-настоящему или это ещё один оборот в бесконечном цикле ковки, закаливания и ломки, который всегда был его роком.

Внутри собственного разума он остаётся Беном — всегда им оставался в глубине души. Иронично, что его тёзка тоже был изгнанником, призванным воспитать очередное поколение пешек для великой, непрекращающейся войны Силы.

Несмотря ни на что, он убивает мальчика и извлекает Кайло Рена из его останков.

Первый Порядок, всё ещё находясь в поисках своего Палпатина, сам охотно идёт к нему в руки. Порядок представляет ему своего лучшего и самого амбициозного молодого офицера, и Бен пугается, обнаружив, что помнит кое-что о генерале Хаксе. Хотя Малакор выжег генерала из его разума целиком и полностью — до последней пряди безупречно уложенных медных волос.

На первой же аудиенции Хакс отвешивает ему почтительный поклон, и взгляд Бена невольно задерживается на съехавшем в сторону накрахмаленном воротничке, под которым виднеется бледная шея. Внезапно он вспоминает, как в той, другой, жизни коллекционировал короткие мгновения, когда между манжетой и перчаткой мелькала манящая полоска кожи, собирал их, как жемчужины. Он помнит желание.

Малакор должен был выжечь и это.

Но вместо этого Малакор даровал терпение и успокоил бушевавшую некогда в его душе бурю. Хотя он всё ещё слышит её рёв, но издалека — словно наблюдает за ней с орбиты, а не прижимается к земле под дождём и порывами ветра.

Видя, как оценивающе поглядывает Хакс на его ученика в маске, Бен осознаёт, сколь многое упускал из-за этой бури. Хакс так дерзко пялится на широкие плечи и крепкие бицепсы, что сомнений не остаётся. Оказывается, Бен не единственный, кто испытывал желание в той, другой, жизни.

Смешно даже думать, что оба могли получить желаемое, если бы хоть один из них рискнул протянуть руку. Когда-то подобная мысль привела бы его в бешенство, заставила бы кричать, выплёскивая ярость на Хакса, галактику, Силу и себя самого.

Но сейчас он вызывает генерала для конфиденциальной беседы в зал связи, похожий на пещеру. Он смотрит вниз, откуда, как ему известно, его голограмма выглядит особенно впечатляюще, — смотрит на гордое лицо Хакса и его уверенную осанку.

— Генерал, ваше увлечение Кайло Реном не укрылось от нашего внимания, — начинает Бен без предисловий.

Он успевает заметить, как что-то неуловимое мелькает на лице Хакса, одновременно подмечая попытку генерала занять оборонительную позицию и чуть ли не съёжиться.

— Верховный лидер, я не… — произносит Хакс, но умолкает по мановению руки Бена.

— Раздевайтесь, — командует Бен.

Хакс колеблется, его взгляд мечется по комнате. Он облизывает губы, собираясь что-то сказать.

— Генерал, — рявкает Бен, прежде чем Хакс успевает начать. Голос разносится по огромному помещению, отражаясь эхом от сводчатого потолка. На лице Хакса — вспышка эмоций. Страх, раздражение, возбуждение? — Я отдал вам приказ. Я жду повиновения, а не оправданий. Или мне обратиться к Верховному командованию и сообщить о вашем неподчинении?

Хакс заливается краской, но тянется к ремню, избавляясь от формы, сапог и нижнего белья методично и деловито. Его подбородок упрямо вздёрнут, несмотря на то, что щёки и шея красные от стыда. Пальцы на бледных бёдрах подёргиваются, сопротивляясь позыву прикрыть вялый член.

— На колени, генерал Хакс.

Хакс медленно опускается на чёрное полированное покрытие помоста. Сердце Бена внезапно ускоряет ход, кровь пульсирует в жилах. Десятилетия миновали с тех пор, как он касался себя, с тех пор, как чувствовал нечто, напоминающее вожделение или удовольствие. Один лишь вид обнажённого Хакса переполняет его эмоциями.

— Возьмите два пальца в рот, оближите их и растяните себя.

Светлые глаза Хакса широко распахиваются, а потом он упирается взглядом в пол. Его щёки пылают, румянец разливается по груди, соски топорщатся от холода. На лице — маска смиренной покорности, но от Бена не ускользает, как дёргается член Хакса, когда тот медленно приближает пальцы к губам. Его веки трепещут, когда пальцы проникают в рот, и он мягко проталкивает их глубже, облизывая. Свободной рукой Хакс неосознанно тянется к пробудившемуся члену. Но тут же приходит в себя и, прижимая ладонь к бедру, смотрит вверх — извиняясь и умоляя.

— Вы можете коснуться себя, генерал, — снисходительно позволяет Бен.

Хакс издаёт тихий стон, когда обхватывает член и приводит его в боевую готовность несколькими резкими движениями.

Похоже, Хакс решает, что пальцы достаточно увлажнены, и вынимает их изо рта. Наклонившись вперёд, он упирается предплечьем в пол и, оттопырив зад, заводит руку за спину. Бен не может выбрать, на чём сосредоточиться. На среднем пальце Хакса, скользящем между ягодиц, обводящем по кругу бледно-розовую дырку, или на том, как вздрагивают его плечи, когда он кладёт голову на сгиб локтя.

Бену хочется трогать, пробовать на вкус, брать, но вместо этого он просто следит, как Хакс ласкает мышцы входа вторым пальцем, прежде чем протолкнуть его внутрь. Бен стискивает подлокотники трона, длиннопалые кисти с такой силой впиваются в камень, что, кажется, способны расколоть его.

— Ещё один, — говорит он всё тем же равнодушным тоном. — Хочу увидеть, как раскроется эта красивая дырка.

Хакс без колебаний добавляет третий палец, его влажный от слюны анус поддаётся почти без сопротивления. Глядя на это, Бен едва сдерживает стон.

— Вы жаждете, чтобы он взял вас, — произносит он, добавляя в голос нотки презрения. — Натянул на свой член и оттрахал, как дешёвую шлюху с Внешнего Кольца.

Хакс упирается лицом в руку, поэтому всхлипывает приглушённо. Пальцы Хакса размеренно двигаются взад-вперёд. Член тяжело покачивается между ног, сочащаяся смазка капает вниз, оставляя на полу блестящие, тонкие, словно паутина, узоры.

— О, он бы сделал это. Сделал бы всё, чего вы желаете. Засунул бы в вас пальцы, член, язык. Тянул бы вас за волосы, трахая в рот. Дрючил бы вас часами напролёт, а вы извивались бы под ним, моля об оргазме. Всё, что вам нужно, — только попросить.

Бен разглядывает Хакса, его остекленевшие глаза и припухшие алые губы. Прижавшись щекой к полу, Хакс стискивает член в кулаке. Из приоткрытого рта вырываются тихие, скулящие стоны.

Бен чувствует, как искажается его лицо, когда рычит:

— Но вы не попросите. Я запрещаю.

Хакс снова стонет, громко, пронзительно. Движения ладони на члене ускоряются, пальцы продолжают втрахиваться в дырку, неутомимо, безжалостно.

— Я запрещаю, — повторяет Бен более мягким тоном. Перехватывает расфокусированный взгляд Хакса и нежно улыбается: — Потому что вы принадлежите мне.

Услышав это, Хакс вздрагивает и кончает, вскрикнув надрывно и жалобно, как попавший в капкан зверёк. Длинные белые полосы пачкают чёрную поверхность, пока Хакс терзает пульсирующий член, выдаивая себя досуха. Пальцы выскальзывают из покрасневшего отверстия, и он, тяжело оседая на пол, сворачивается на боку. Резкие, прерывистые вздохи сотрясают его тело.

У Бена внутри клубится жар, член твёрд, как мандалорское железо. Десятилетия миновали с тех пор, как он касался себя, с тех пор, как чувствовал нечто, напоминающее вожделение или удовольствие. И он хочет наслаждаться этим вечно. Или до тех пор, пока Малакор позволит. Бен смотрит, как Хакс неуверенно встаёт на четвереньки. Грудь Хакса по-прежнему вздымается, когда он поднимает глаза.

Несколько долгих мгновений Бен рассматривает его, смакуя порочную развращённость человека, прежде бывшего образцом пристойности и порядка. 

— Приберите за собой, — наконец приказывает он. И вскидывает руку, когда Хакс извлекает из вороха одежды майку. — О, нет нужды пачкать вашу форму.

Вновь подняв глаза, Хакс после секундного замешательства вздрагивает — и осознаёт. Касающийся бедра обмякший член снова шевелится. Хакс упирается ладонями в помост и подаётся вперёд. Размашисто проведя языком по полу, слизывает собственное семя, оставляя блестящие влажные следы. Закончив, садится на корточки и склоняет голову. Упавшая прядь волос скрывает его лицо.

Бена охватывает внезапное желание: протянуть руку через световые годы и вернуть прядь на место, щедро отсыпать Хаксу ласки и похвал, словно любимому питомцу.

— Прекрасная работа, генерал, — вместо этого говорит он. — Но будьте осторожны, ваши личные интересы не должны мешать сотрудничеству с Кайло Реном.

И прежде чем Хакс успевает ответить, Бен обрывает связь, резко откидывается на спинку трона и, скользнув рукой под халат, обхватывает член. Он дрочит быстро и жёстко, яркий образ — золотисто-огненная голова Хакса, склонённая в мольбе, — горит в его сознании. Он представляет, как голый генерал становится перед ним на колени по первому требованию и ожидает приказов…

Мысль о том, как с губ Хакса слетает «Да, повелитель», толкает его за край, и горячее, вязкое семя пачкает ладонь.

Он сидит в пустом зале несколько долгих минут — гораздо больше, чем нужно, чтобы дыхание выровнялось, а сперма остыла и стала липкой. А затем вновь включает комм.

— Сообщите Кайло Рену, что я хочу его видеть. Мы должны поговорить о том, как противостоять искушениям плоти, а также об испытаниях, которые подстерегают его на этом пути.

Он даст Малакору собственного чемпиона, но Хакс будет принадлежать только ему одному.


End file.
